


I Know That Look

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “I was terrified that they’d hit you,” you replied, voice shaking a little. “I was so scared you wouldn’t make it.”
Relationships: Irwin Wade/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	I Know That Look

You had taken refuge in a church. Every man was exhausted, but they didn’t let that show. Captain Miller was as silent as ever while some of the others talked in soft voices.

Irwin Wade was not talking. He was sitting with a book on one of the pews and carefully writing down words in a space sheet of paper. You couldn’t tell what he was up to, but knowing Wade it was probably something sweet. You waited until the conversations died down around you and sat across from him, resting your chin on your folded arms, watching him.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?” Wade asked, pausing in his writing to give you his full attention. That was something you’d always admired of him, how he would look at you with such intensity you were certain there was nothing else on his mind.

“No,” you whispered. “Nothing you can fix.”

He pursed his lips and tilted his head, worry now showing in the lines of his eyes. “What is it? You can tell me, I won’t laugh.”

“I know.” You did know, he would never do something so crude as laugh at anything that worried you. “I know you wouldn’t.”

“Tell me,” he whispered. “If something’s wrong, I need to know.”

“When we were at the beach,” you said softly, sitting up straighter now. “You were kneeling by a man, the one that got shot just when you managed to stabilise him. Remember?”

Wade’s eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and then he nodded, pulling himself back together. “Yes.”

“I was terrified that they’d hit you,” you replied, voice shaking a little. “I was so scared you wouldn’t make it.”

His expression morphed once again, and he took your hand in his. “Y/N…”

“I know any of us can die any moment,” you replied, feeling braver now. “But I don’t want to die before I get to say all I want to you.”

“What do you want to say?” The way his lips moved when he spoke distracted you for a moment, and then…then he was smiling. “I know that look.”

“What look?” You asked, licking your lips now.

“It’s the look you give me when you want me to kiss you.” It was a bold statement, particularly for Wade, but it made you smile. You leaned a little closer, and felt the rough pads of his fingers on your cheek.

You waited, not saying anything, and closed your eyes when he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.


End file.
